Founders Through Time COMPLETE
by SlyGriff
Summary: What if there was a different reason for Salazar leaving? Hermione and Severus get swept up in a story of love, betrayal and mistakes. Can the two of them correct a mistake that Helga and Godric made or are they doomed to suffer the same fate as Rowena.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognize. Please don't sue.

**Summary: **What if there was a different reason for Salazar leaving? Hermione and Severus get swept up in a story of love, betrayal and mistakes. Can the two of them correct a mistake that Helga and Godric made or are they doomed to suffer the same fate as Rowena and Salazar? R/R

**Prologue**

Rowena rushed through the mists that covered the gardens of Hogwarts. She could see the light of the coming dawn and knew she didn't have much time. She finally came to a stop at a secluded area of trees where a man stood surrounded by the swirling mists.

"Salazar," Rowena said.

"Rowena," Salazar replied as he turned and faced her.

Rowena walked to him and he pulled her into his arms and kissed her fiercely. Rowena returned the kiss. The two remained locked in their heated embrace for several moments before finally pulling away.

"I don't want you to leave," she said tearfully.

"I don't want to leave either, but I have no choice. Godric and Helga don't like the fact that you and I are together. Plus, they found the Chamber," he sighed.

"Oh no. Didn't you tell them what the Chambers is really for?"

"I tried, but they refused to listen. This is our only choice. I have to leave. There has been enough fighting between the four of us. We can't let this destroy Hogwarts Rowena,"

"Salazar, the school is already in trouble if you leave. The four of us can work this out,"

"No my love, we can't,"

Rowena began crying as she threw her arms around his neck. Salazar could only hold her, his own heart breaking at the prospect of leaving the love of his life behind. He wanted to take her with him, but knew he couldn't. She knew it too.

"Make love to me. One last time. Please," she pleaded.

"I could never refuse such a request," he growled.

Rowena sat in her sitting room. It had been five years since Salazar had left the school. Godric and Helga had created some nonsense story about him leaving because he wanted to keep magic within all magical families and that the other three founders didn't go along with his beliefs. Rowena managed to keep herself together for the benefit of the school. However, her relationship with Helga and Godric was forever changed.

Knock. Knock.

"Come in," Rowena called out.

"Good evening Madame Ravenclaw," the man said.

"Thank you for coming so quickly. Please, come in and have a seat," Rowena nodded to the soothsayer.

"How can I be of assistance?" he asked as he sat down across from her.

"I need to know if there is a chance for me and my soul mate to be reunited," she answered.

The soothsayer closed his eyes and fell into a trance like state. Patiently, Rowena sat and waited. For ten minutes the only sound in the room was the crackle of the fire in the fireplace. Suddenly, his eyes flew open.

"What did you see?" Rowena questioned.

"You and your soul mate will be reunited. Some time in the future when the school will need such a union to unite the four houses once more," he answered.

Rowena smiled. She felt a huge weight being lifted at hearing the news that one day, she and Salazar would be together once more.

T.B.C


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognize. Please don't sue.

**Summary: **What if there was a different reason for Salazar leaving? Hermione and Severus are swept up in a story of love, betrayal and mistakes. Can the two of them correct a mistake that Helga and Godric made or are they doomed to suffer the same fate as Rowena and Salazar? R/R

**Chapter 1**

Hermione sat at the edge of the black lake. She had been back at Hogwarts to finish her final year for a week when it began. She had started having bizarre dreams. Dreams of her living a different life in a different time.

'_I wish I knew what my dreams are trying to tell me. Especially why I keep_ _seeing myself as Rowena Ravenclaw, Harry as Godric Gryffindor, Susan Bones as Helga Hufflepuff and Professor Snape as Salazar Slytherin,' _she thought with a heavy sigh.

"Hello Hermione," Susan greeted.

"Hey Susan," Hermione smiled.

"Since Harry is at Quidditch try outs I decided to go for a walk. Then I spotted you. You looked worried," Susan said.

"More like confused. I've been having these weird dreams for over a week now. I'm just trying to figure out what they are telling me," Hermione replied.

"Do you need to talk?" Susan asked.

"Not at the moment. Thanks for the offer, but I need to sort this out for myself first before I start talking about it," Hermione answered.

Last year, Harry had surprised everyone by dating Susan. Everyone figured he would have hooked up with Ginny. Back in May, Harry had completed his task and defeated Voldemort once and for all. It was at the celebration ball that followed the end of the war that Harry and Susan hooked up.

However, Hogwarts was still strongly divided. Albus was trying his best to come up with different activities to somehow unite the school. His plans, however good the intentions, weren't working. The aging Headmaster was quickly running out of ideas.

Albus sat at his desk sipping his tea with Minerva. He had felt a shift in the magic surrounding Hogwarts. At first, he was concerned, then he did a bit of research. His research had led him to find the explanation behind the shift.

"Albus, something has been bothering you lately. What is it?" Minerva asked.

"Well, a few weeks ago I felt a magical shift here at Hogwarts. I did some research and now everything makes sense," Albus answered.

"What are you referring to?"

"Remember when I made you my Deputy Head Mistress and I told you about that journal of Rowena Ravenclaw's that I had found?"

"Yes I remember. Something about Rowena being reunited with her soul mate or some such nonsense,"

"Correct and it's not nonsense. It seems the soothsayer she saw had a vision. That vision has begun to happen,"

"But Rowena Ravenclaw has been dead for nearly a thousand years. She never married and left no heirs,"

"True. I believe the soothsayer foresaw the spirit of Rowena and her soul mate being reincarnated in our present day. I think there is more to the story of the founders of Hogwarts than we know,"

_Salazar put away his wand and surveyed his work. He only hoped his beloved would like it. He turned and exited the room. After closing the door, he entered the outer chamber of the Chamber of Secrets, as the chamber had been nicknamed by Rowena. He left the underground room and headed to meet her in the gardens._

_He stopped a few feet away and just admired her. She was sitting on a stone bench reading. The soft spring breeze toying with her unbound chestnut hair. She was a vision dressed in robes of royal blue. He felt the colors of Ravenclaw house, blue, suited her perfectly._

"_Hello my love," he smiled as he approached her._

"_Oh Salazar," she sighed as she got to her feet._

_He laughed as she rushed into his arms. With her in his arms, he felt the world was at peace. The petty squabbling between him and Godric no longer existed. Only him and Rowena mattered._

"_Where have you been all morning?" she asked._

"_I was finishing something in the chamber," he answered._

"_When are you going to tell me what you're doing in there?"_

"_Now. That's why I came here. It's time to see your surprise,"_

_Rowena's face lit up. For the past month, Salazar had been busy working on the Chamber. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get him to tell her what he was working on except that it was a surprise for her._

_Salazar led her back inside the castle and down to the Chamber of Secrets. Once they reached the outer chamber, he pulled out a black blindfold. She closed her eyes as he slid the blindfold over her eyes and led her into the chamber._

"_Okay love, you can remove the blindfold," he whispered._

_She removed the blindfold and gasped. Before her was a beautiful suite of rooms. The sitting room was a perfect blend of her and Salazar. A large fire was roaring in the fireplace, giving the room a welcoming feel. The walls were covered with bookshelves and portraits._ _Above the fireplace was a portrait of herself and Salazar._

"_Oh darling! This is…I can't even describe it," she gushed._

"_There's more to see," he smiled as he took her hand and led her through an open door._

_She found herself in a luxurious bedroom. A King size bed rested on a raised daises against the far wall. Sheer silver bed curtains surrounded the four poster bed. A mahogany vanity sat against the right wall, while a white marbled fireplace rested across from the bed._

"_Do you like it?" he asked._

"_Like it? I love it!" she beamed._

"_I'm glad, because I want this suite to be our home. If you'll become my wife,"_

"_Do you mean it?" He nodded. "Yes! Oh Salazar yes I'll be your wife!"_

Severus sat up in bed gasping. He ran his hand over his face. He threw back his sheets and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He grabbed his robe and entered his sitting room.

"What the hell is happening to me?" he asked out loud as he dropped into his favorite arm chair.

"Something wrong?" The Bloody Baron asked as he floated into the room.

"Just that dream again," Severus answered.

"Have you spoken to Dumbledore?"

"No Baron. Besides, I'm not sure he can help me on this one,"

"Well, just a thought. Farewell," the Baron replied then floated off.

'_I can't got to Albus. Especially since I'm dreaming of the Head Girl. Why am I dreaming of Hermione anyway?' _ he thought.

With a heavy sigh, Severus summoned a cup of hot tea from the kitchens and tried to sort through the dreams he had been having as of late.

T.B.C


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognize. Please don't sue.

**Summary: **What if there was a different reason for Salazar leaving? Hermione and Severus are swept up in a story of love, betrayal and mistakes. Can the two of them correct a mistake that Helga and Godric made or are they doomed to suffer the same fate as Rowena and Salazar? R/R

**Chapter 2**

Harry sat with Ron, Ginny, Susan, and Hermione in the library studying. During their fifth year, Ron and Harry began to buckle down on their studies. Their grades had greatly improved. Mostly impart to Hermione's intense study schedules.

"So, you sleeping any better Mione?" Ron asked.

"No. These dreams are getting more and more complicated," Hermione sighed.

"Are you talking about those dreams you told me about a month ago by the lake?" Susan inquired.

"The very same," Hermione nodded.

"Maybe you should speak to Professor McGonagall. Or even Professor Trelawney," Ginny suggested.

"No. Professor McGonagall is busy enough with helping the Headmaster. As for Trelawney …I'd rather gouge out my eyes," They all laughed, knowing Hermione's distain for the Divination Professor. "I think I'll just check out a few books and do some research on my own," she said.

The others watched as Hermione got up from the table and headed for Madame Pince's desk. A few moments later, Hermione disappeared into the row of bookshelves. Hermione quickly found the section she was looking for. She began pouring over titles, periodically pulling a book off the shelf that looked promising.

Severus sat in his study looking over books about dreams. He didn't fully believe that dreams held any purpose other than to help a person deal with their thoughts and fantasies, but these dreams were different.

If he had to guess, he would say his dreams were more like memories. He sat back in his chair and let out a frustrated groan. It been a month since the dreams began and he was no closer to figuring out what they meant. At that moment, there was a knock on the door and Albus entered the room.

"Do you have a moment Severus?"

"Of course Albus. What do you need?"

"Well, you know more about the history of Salazar Slytherin better than anyone. Was there some other reason for him leaving the school?"

"Well, there was a rumor that he was kicked out because of a woman. Of course when he left, he left most of his possessions behind. Unfortunately, his possessions have yet to be found. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I came across a journal belonging to Rowena Ravenclaw some years ago. Her journal leads me to believe that the history of the founders we know may not be the entire truth,"

Severus fell silent. Albus just sat across from his potions master and studied him. His blue eyes twinkling like mad as he saw a flicker of recognition at the mention of the journal.

"So, you think that Rowena was either the so called woman or she at least knew about it?" Severus asked.

"It would appear that way. Well, I had better go. Thank you for your input," Albus answered.

"Any time," Severus said, now more convinced his theory about his dreams were correct.

Hermione, Harry, and Susan were leaving the library later that evening when things took an ugly turn. They had just enough time to drop off their books and study materials before meeting up with Ron and Ginny at dinner.

"Did you find enough books?" Harry laughed as they climbed the main stairwell.

"I hope so," Hermione smiled.

"Well, well. Look what we have here," Draco sneered as they three reached the top of the staircase.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry asked heatedly.

"Too bad you refuse to stop hanging around riff raff like this," Draco said, nodding to Hermione and Susan.

"When are you going to grow up?" Hermione sighed.

Before anyone could blink, Draco shoved Hermione. She lost her footing and began falling down the stairs. All Harry, Susan, and Draco could do was watch her tumble head over heels down the stone steps in shock. Hermione's screams echoing through the main hall.

"Hermione!" Susan and Harry cried as they hurried down the stairs to where Hermione now lay unmoving.

"Harry, does this whole thing feel familiar somehow?" Susan asked as she and Harry sat in the hospital wing.

"Yeah. It's almost as if I've lived this whole thing before," Harry answered.

Off to the side, Albus, Minerva, and Severus stood talking quietly. The three Professors had come running out of the Great Hall when they heard Hermione's scream. They found Harry and Susan kneeling beside Hermione and Draco frozen half way down the stairs.

"What did Mr. Malfoy say?" Albus asked.

"He admitted to pushing Miss Granger. He says he didn't mean to push her down the stairs. Mr. Potter and Miss Bones confirm that it was an accident," Severus answered.

"Accident or not, I recommend that he be suspended for a month," Minerva said.

"Agreed," Severus nodded.

Albus looked over just as Harry and Susan jumped to their feet. He turned his head and saw why, Poppy was approaching. He, Severus, and Minerva walked over to Harry and Susan.

"How is she Madame Pomfrey?" Harry demanded.

"She's in a bit of a rough spot I'm afraid. Her right arm was broken, three ribs broken, some mild internal bleeding, and her left ankle broken. She was lucky not to have broken her neck. Her worst injury was the cut to the back of her head. She's unconscious at the moment and I expect her to remain so for at least a week," Poppy reported.

"She's going to be okay isn't she?" Susan questioned worriedly.

"After she wakes up and has two weeks of rest, yes. She will make a full recovery," Poppy said.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Like Harry and Susan, Severus too felt a strong feeling of déjà vu about the accident. After Poppy shooed them out and he got away from Albus and Minerva, Severus made a beeline for the Chamber of Secrets. He couldn't explain it, but he had a feeling that the answers he was seeking, may very well rest in the chamber.

T.B.C


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognize. Please don't sue.

**Summary: **What if there was a different reason for Salazar leaving? Hermione and Severus are swept up in a story of love, betrayal and mistakes. Can the two of them correct a mistake that Helga and Godric made or are they doomed to suffer the same fate as Rowena and Salazar? R/R

**Chapter 3**

_Salazar sat patiently at Rowena's bedside. It had been a week since the argument on the stairs. He, Rowena, Godric, Helga, and Salazar's assistant had been at the top of the stairs in the main stairwell. He and Godric were once again arguing about him and Rowena seeing each other when Salazar's assistant accidentally knocked Rowena down the stairs._

"_Please Rowena. Come back to me. I can't lose you, not now. You are the only one who truly understands me," Salazar whispered as he held her hand._

"_Salazar, can I speak to you?" Godric asked._

"_Fine, but make it quick," Salazar answered heatedly._

_Salazar got to his feet and followed Godric out into the hallway. After making sure the hallway was empty, Godric dove right in with what he needed to say to the founder of Slytherin house._

"_Salazar, you and Rowena need to stop seeing each other. Look at what has happened. The other professors, as well as most of the students, don't accept this relationship. I won't watch you tear down the foundations on which this school was founded because of your selfishness," Godric said._

"_How dare you! I would never tear down this school's foundations. Besides, isn't one of the foundations of this school unity? Rowena and I love each other. Why can't you, Helga, the staff, and students just be happy for us? Or at least support us?" Salazar demanded._

"_Because you and Rowena are letting your personal feelings for each other cloud your judgement. How can the two of you be unbiased when it comes to the students?" Godric asked._

"_Our personal relationship has not interfered with our professional positions as teachers. We keep our personal and professional personalities separate from each other," Salazar hissed._

"_This cannot continue Salazar. You have been warned," Godric stated._

_Salazar just glared as he watched his one time best friend storm off down the corridor. In a swirl of robes, Salazar spun on his heel and returned to wait at Rowena's bedside where he needed to be._

"Salazar," Hermione moaned.

Severus stood in the shadows watching the Head Girl. Hearing her call for Salazar fit into the massive puzzle he was trying to put together. His feeling about the Chamber of Secrets had been correct. Remembering how Salazar had entered the inner chamber from his dreams, he had followed the founder of his house's footsteps.

As he had theorized, he had found the missing possessions of Salazar Slytherin. Among Salazar's things were his personal journals. Severus had quickly gathered the journals and moved them to his personal chambers, where he immediately began reading them.

'_It seems I am not the only one effected by the lives of the founders,'_ Severus thoughts as he moved closer to Hermione.

"Salazar, don't let Godric get to you," Hermione whispered.

Feeling the need to reassure her, Severus knelt at her bedside. "I won't Rowena. I promise,"

"Good," Hermione sighed and fell back into a peaceful sleep.

Severus stayed kneeling at her side a few more minutes before getting to his feet and leaving the hospital wing. He now knew what he needed to do.

_Rowena made her way through the dark and silent library. She had always loved the library after all the students were asleep in their houses. She smiled as she thought of all the times Salazar had found her asleep in the library and then gathered her in his arms and took her to bed. In her arms were several of her journals. The ones that chronicled her relationship with her beloved Salazar._

_Included in the journals were many letters that he had sent her since leaving the school ten years ago. She knew she had to hide them or else Godric and Helga would find them. She didn't want that._

_She finally reached her destination. In the far southeast corner of the library, she had built a hidden cabinet. She pulled out her wand and opened the cabinet. Inside were a few of Salazar's thing he hade left her, including a miniature version of the portrait hanging above the fireplace in their chamber._

"_Soon, we will be reunited my love. I love you," Rowena whispered as she closed the cabinet._

Hermione sat up gasping and groaning. Poppy came rushing over to check on her. "Take it easy Miss Granger. Your ribs aren't fully healed," Poppy said.

"Ugh. When can I leave? I'm tired of being cooped up here," Hermione complained.

"Just three more days. You will return to classes on Wednesday. In the time between you're released and you return to classes I want you to just relax," Poppy chuckled.

"I'll do whatever it takes to get out of here," Hermione said. _'Anything to see if that cabinet exists in the library,' _she thought.

It was Sunday night when Hermione got her chance to find the cabinet. The school had been informed of her accident. Since she had been released, people had been around her. Since she wasn't returning to classes for another two days and the others had classes in the morning, she finally got a break.

She quickly found her way through the dark library. In no time she was standing in the very spot Rowena had in her dream. Pulling out her wand, she copied Rowena's wand movements and watched in surprise and exhilaration as the cabinet opened.

"I guess I have some light reading to do," she said as she carefully gathered Rowena's journals and placed them in her bookbag. Finally, she was making some progress with figuring out her dreams.

T.B.C


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognize. Please don't sue.

**Summary: **What if there was a different reason for Salazar leaving? Hermione and Severus are swept up in a story of love, betrayal and mistakes. Can the two of them correct a mistake that Helga and Godric made or are they doomed to suffer the same fate as Rowena and Salazar? R/R

**Chapter 4**

Severus studied Hermione as she worked on her potion. Draco had served his month of suspension under the strict watch of his parents and returned to Hogwarts changed. The day he returned, he walked to Hermione and apologized. It was now November. Severus' dreams were coming more and more frequently.

'_I need to find out just how much Miss Granger knows about this,' _ he thought as the class began cleaning up.

"I want a two foot essay on the purpose of this potion and the origins of the four main ingredients. The essay is due at the start of next class," Severus instructed. As the class began to leave, he spoke up again. "Miss Granger, may I have a word,"

Hermione grabbed her bookbag and approached Severus' desk. Once the classroom was empty, Severus sat at his desk and motioned for Hermione to take the seat at the desk in front of his.

"Tell me Miss Granger, have you been having weird dreams lately?"

"How…how did you know?"

"Because I have been having them too. Tell me about your dreams and when they started,"

Hermione proceeded to do just that. As she explained her dreams, Severus listened. A lot of the dreams she talked about, he too had dreamt of them. Once she was finished speaking, he pulled something out of his desk drawer.

"Does this look familiar?" he asked.

"Oh my god. That's Salazar's signet ring," she gasped.

"Yes. According to our dreams, Salazar gave this ring to Rowena the morning he left. She then in turn hid it in the Chamber of Secrets," he nodded.

"Sir, what are these dreams telling us?" she questioned.

"I don't know. All I do know is that you and I play a key role in all this," he answered.

"I found a bunch of Rowena's journals. In one of them, she wrote about a soothsayer. The soothsayer told Rowena that she and her soul mate, Salazar, would be reunited in the future. If these dreams really are memories, then the soothsayer's vision may very well be coming true," she explained.

"I think the Headmaster may know something about this," he said thoughtfully.

"What should we do?" she inquired.

"I say we keep this between us for the moment. Let us get together Saturday evening and compare journals," he replied.

"Sounds like a plan," she smiled.

_Rowena couldn't believe what she was hearing. Godric sat across from her at his desk. After breakfast, he had asked Rowena to join him for a quick word._

"_Godric_ _how could you say this?" Rowena asked._

"_Rowena, you know I love you like a sister and Salazar like a brother. However, you and him being together isn't a good idea," Godric replied._

"_How can you say that! He and I love each other! There is nothing wrong with he and I being in love!" she cried._

"_Yes there is! You and him will be unable to remain unbiased when dealing with the students!" he yelled._

"_Yes we can. You're just jealous because you haven't found love like the kind Salazar and I have. This conversation is over," she stated._

_Godric watched as his best friend stormed out of his office. He sighed heavily as he leaned back in his chair._

"_That went well," Helga said._

"_They can't be together. The students and staff are already talking. Not to mention that neither realize just how powerful they are. Could you imagine how powerful any offspring between them would be?" Godric sighed._

"_So what do we do?" Helga asked._

"_Whatever it takes to keep them apart," Godric answered._

Harry lay in bed, wide awake. He couldn't believe what he had just dreamed. Let alone that he saw himself, Hermione and Susan as three of the four founders. He had his suspicions about who the fourth founder would be.

'_Is that what Hermione and Susan have been dreaming about?' _ he thought.

"It's happened Minerva," Albus said with a smile.

"How do you know?" Minerva asked.

"I overheard Severus and Hermione talking. I was right. She is Rowena Ravenclaw reincarnated. It appears Rowena's soul mate is none other than Salazar Slytherin. Severus is Salazar reincarnated," Albus explained.

"But this can't be! She's his student. Not to mention he's a Slytherin and she's a Gryffindor," Minerva exclaimed.

"According to Rowena's journal, a soothsayer saw her and Salazar being reunited in a time when Hogwarts would need to be united once more. I consulted a soothsayer of my own and he has confirmed this. Hermione and Severus will bring unity back to Hogwarts," Albus replied.

"This is impossible. Salazar and Rowena weren't in love. He left because of his beliefs," Minerva stated confidently.

"We were led to believe that. I don't know the whole story yet, but I bet Hermione, Severus, and whoever the reincarnations of Godric and Helga are, do," Albus said.

"We can't allow this," Minerva sighed.

"We must and we will. If we don't, Hogwarts will fall," Albus said with determination.

T.B.C


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognize. Please don't sue.

**Summary: **What if there was a different reason for Salazar leaving? Hermione and Severus are swept up in a story of love, betrayal and mistakes. Can the two of them correct a mistake that Helga and Godric made or are they doomed to suffer the same fate as Rowena and Salazar? R/R

**Chapter 5**

"Harry, if we are dreaming about the past, does that mean we have to repeat it?" Susan asked.

"No. I think in this case we're suppose to correct their mistakes," Harry answered.

"By not stopping Hermione and Professor Snape from seeing each other and supporting them?" Susan said.

"Yes. To be honest, I see no problem with them being together. All this is part of a greater plan, I just don't know what that plan is yet," Harry replied as he held Susan tightly in his arms.

The two were sitting near the lake while their friends were in Hogsmeade. The couple had agreed to keep their dreams secret. They knew that sooner or later, they would have to make a stand.

Hermione studied Severus as he poured over one of the letters to Rowena from Salazar. She couldn't help but notice he was quite handsome. In a roguish, bad boy type of way. If she were honest with herself, she would admit that she had developed feelings for him last year. After all, she had become his research assistant the summer before her 6th year at Order Headquarters.

"You're staring again Miss Granger," Severus said.

"Huh?" Hermione asked in confusion.

"That's the fourth time in the past hour that you've just stared at me. Care to explain why," he answered.

"Just thinking about you," she said.

"How so? I mean as Hermione Granger or Rowena Ravenclaw?"

"As Hermione Granger. Now, bear in mind I'm only telling you because I feel it may play a small role in all this,"

"Okay, please continue,"

"Well, I have developed feelings for you. I believe it started when I was your assistant the summer before my 6th year. I think that could be part of why I was chosen as Rowena's present day self,"

"That makes sense. Especially since I too have feelings for you. As Severus Snape I mean. I tried to fight it, but then the dreams began,"

Severus let out a heavy sigh as he got up from his desk. He walked over and joined Hermione on the sofa. In a bold move, he reached out and brushed his knuckles against her cheek. Hermione's eyes drifted closed and she leaned into his touch. She opened her eyes and met his raven ones. Slowly she reached her hand out and placed her palm against his cheek. He turned his head and softly kissed the inside of her palm.

"Where do we go from here?" she asked.

"I don't know, but there is something I want to do right now," he said.

"Oh?" she replied.

Severus leaned foreword and slowly pressed his lips to hers. Hermione found herself melting into his kiss. Her hands slid around his neck and tangled in his hair. Slowly they came apart.

"Um, so…shouldn't…shouldn't we get back to work?" Hermione stuttered.

"You're right. In several of Salazar's letters, he mentioned the chamber he built for him and Rowena. The letters say he hid something that would help reunite their souls," Severus said.

"How did he know?" she asked.

"It seems before he left, he visited an Oracle, who saw the same vision the soothsayer saw. I think we would better equipped to do whatever needs to be done, if we had Salazar and Rowena's full memories," he explained.

"I agree. I think we need to talk to the Headmaster. After all, didn't you say you thought he knew about all of this," she suggested.

"I think you're right. For now, I think you should head back to your rooms and get a good night's rest," he said.

"Sounds good," she smiled.

Severus helped. Hermione gather up Rowena's journals and letters and put them back in her bookbag. Once everything was packed, he walked her to the door leading to the hall. He gently brushed his hand against her cheek before bidding her good night.

_Rowena laid in bed reading when she heard the door to her bedroom open and close. She looked up and found Salazar standing in front of the door._

"_What are you doing here? We have classes tomorrow?" she asked._

"_I know, but I just had to come see you," he said._

"_Salazar, we agreed that during the week we would keep our relationship to the back," she stated._

"_I know, but I need you tonight my love. I can't explain it," he sighed as he walked to her bedside._

_She just smiled as she put her book away and made room for him. He removed his dressing gown and climbed into the bed beside her. She extinguished the candles and he pulled her into his arms._

_Salazar leaned down and kissed her. Rowena wrapped her arms around his shoulders and returned the kiss. It had been nearly a week since they had made love and now, their passion was ready to explode._

"_Take me Salazar. Please," Rowena pleaded._

"_With pleasure my fiery witch," Salazar growled._

_He moved over her and with no warning, plunged into her heavenly depths. Both moaned as he froze, buried balls deep inside her. A few minutes later, Rowena rocked her hips against his. Their lips met once more as he began thrusting in and out of her._

_Rowena slid her hands down his back, her nails grazing his skin gently, heightening Salazar's sexual awareness. She locked her legs around his slender waist, giving him greater access._

"_Oh my beloved. You feel so good in my arms," he sighed._

"_Oh yes. You're so deep. It feels so good. More," she moaned._

"_Tell me what you want Rowena," he groaned._

"_I want you deeper and harder. Please," she begged._

_Salazar pulled out and moved her onto her hands and knees. Once in position, he plunged back in, bottoming out as he did. Their cries of passion echoing off the stone walls of her bedchamber._

"_Yes! Oh god yes! Salazar!"_

"_My love. You're so beautiful,"_

_From this new position, they were able to feel the passion they felt for one another ten times better. Within moments, things turned hotter and heavier. He tangled his hand in her unbound hair, pulled her head back and kissed her as his other hand found her clit. Her scream was lost in his mouth as he pounded into her relentlessly. As he would thrust in, she would thrust back, matching his rhythm perfectly. _

"_I'm gonna come! Salazar!"_

"_Yesss! Oh Rowena! Aaaahhhh!"_

_Gasping and trembling, the pair collapsed onto the mattress. Salazar pulled out of her and waved his hand, cleansing them both. He rolled onto his back and pulled her into his arms, kissing her forehead tenderly._

"_I will leave before dawn. We don't need Godric and Helga finding out just yet. I'm not sure how they would take this," he sighed._

"_I know. Of course, we're only going to be able to keep this secret for a time before they will notice," she added._

_They held each other tightly as they drifted off to a peaceful slumber._

Hermione and Severus smiled in their sleep. Both unknowing that for the first time since their dreams had started, they had shared the same dream. A dream both would love to see happen in reality.

T.B.C


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognize. Please don't sue.

**Summary: **What if there was a different reason for Salazar leaving? Hermione and Severus are swept up in a story of love, betrayal and mistakes. Can the two of them correct a mistake that Helga and Godric made or are they doomed to suffer the same fate as Rowena and Salazar? R/R

**Chapter 6**

Harry and Susan watched Severus and Hermione closely as the Head Girl and Potions Master gathered information. Harry and Susan too gather information. Like Salazar and Rowena, Helga and Godric too hid some of their journals at Hogwarts as well.

"Hey, what's got you two so preoccupied lately?" Ron asked on a snowy December morning, a week before Christmas Holidays.

"What do you mean?" Harry replied.

"For the past month, you guys have spent your time either in the library or off by the lake," Ginny said.

"We're just trying to get in as much private time as we can before our N.E.W.T.'s," Susan lied without batting an eyelash.

"Yuck. I don't need to hear about your love life," Ron gagged.

The others laughed at Ron's face. Harry gave Susan a small wink. Ron blushed as Ginny pointed out that she had seen Ron and Padma Patel making out just the other day outside the Gryffindor Common room.

"Anyway. Where's Hermione?" Ron asked with a flustered sounding voice.

"She said she need to talk to the Headmaster about something," Ginny answered.

Albus sat at his desk and listened as Severus and Hermione explained their theory and their findings. Once they were done, Albus began speaking. "Sounds as if the founders wish to use the two of you to fix this little disagreement,"

"Disagreement? No offense sir, but this problem is the reason Hogwarts is so divided in the first place," Hermione stated.

"Hermione is correct Albus. If Godric and Helga hadn't been so pigheaded about Salazar and Rowena, I doubt Voldemort would have ever been hatched. Not to mention Hogwarts would probably be better off," Severus added heatedly.

"You are both correct. Now Severus, you mentioned that Salazar also knew of his and Rowena's souls being reunited and left something behind. Perhaps the three of us should venture into the Chamber of Secrets and try to find it," Albus nodded.

The three stood up and using a rarely used staircase, they made their way down to the Chamber of Secrets. Once they reached the outer chamber, Severus stepped foreword and opened the hidden door that led to the inner chamber.

"It looks just like my dreams. They're beautiful," Hermione gasped.

"Salazar must have been pleased. According to the stories, Salazar was quite handy with a wand," Albus smiled.

Hermione watched as Severus stood in the center of the room. Suddenly, Severus let out a gasp and a soft green light surrounded him. Hermione started toward him, but Albus stopped her.

"Wait. Let us see what happens," Albus whispered.

Severus' eyes slowly opened and as the light faded, he looked around. He turned in a small circle before he spotted Hermione and Albus. His face broke into a smile as he laid eyes on Hermione.

"My darling Rowena," he said.

"Severus?" Hermione asked.

"No. Well, not at the moment. I had to take over his body for a brief time. I must say you are just as beautiful as my beloved Rowena," he answered.

"Salazar, can Severus see and hear everything going on right now?" Albus questioned.

"Yes. Now, I must retrieve the crystal. You and Severus were right. In order to correct the mistakes of the past, you two will need mine and Rowena's full memories," Salazar replied.

"Um, will the crystal effect the reincarnations of Godric and Helga?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Salazar answered as he walked to the fireplace.

Hermione watched in fascination as Salazar pulled a chair over to stand on. He then swung the portrait of himself and Rowena back, revealing a hidden compartment. He then opened it and removed a black box.

"It's time for Severus and you to do the rest. I wish you luck," Salazar smiled as the green light encircled him again.

Just as quickly as it started, the light faded. Severus stood there, his eyes blinking rapidly as he got his bearings back. "What the hell just happened?" he demanded.

"It seems your were briefly possessed by Salazar. Did you hear what he said?" Albus explained.

"Yes. That explains why I feel like there were two people in my head. Well Hermione, shall we?" Severus nodded as he held the box out to Hermione.

Hermione walked to his side. Severus opened the box to reveal a green and silver crystal laying on a bed of sapphire blue velvet. Hermione and Severus placed their left hands atop the crystal. They were quickly engulfed in a blinding white light.

At the same moment on the shore of the lake, Harry and Susan too were engulfed in the same bright light. They dropped to their knees and clutched their heads. Their minds were instantly filled with the memories and feelings of Helga Hufflepuff and Godric Gryffindor.

"Ohhhh. My head feels like it's about to burst," Susan moaned.

"Mine too. What was that?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, but somehow, I have all of Helga's memories. What does that mean?" Susan answered.

"I guess Hermione and Professor Snape have done something. This means that we should be prepared. I think things are about to get interesting," Harry said.

"Are you two all right?" Albus asked worriedly as Hermione and Severus got unsteadily to their feet.

"I don't know," Hermione said weakly.

"I feel strange," Severus added.

Albus helped them over to a nearby sofa. As the two sat down, Albus took a seat in an armchair across from them. He waited patiently for them to get their wits about them.

"Wow, not only do I have Rowena's memories, but I have her feelings towards Salazar as well," Hermione stated.

"I feel Salazar's as well. Now that we have their memories and emotions, what do we do?" Severus replied.

"I think it is best that you two return to your rooms and rest. I'm sure Harry and Miss Bones have just experienced the same thing. We should let them come to me, rather than confronting them at the moment," Albus instructed.

Hermione and Severus nodded. Albus bid them good afternoon and left. Now alone, Hermione and Severus looked at each other for the first time since acquiring their additional memories. It was as if they were seeing each for the first time,"

"I can feel Rowena's love for Salazar blending with my feelings for you," she whispered.

"I feel the same. There's something I need to tell you Hermione," she nodded for him to continue. "I'm in love with you," he smiled.

"Funny, I'm in love with you," she giggled.

Severus reached over and pulled her into his arms and kissed her soundly. Hermione simply melted into his arms and returned his kiss. After a few minutes, the couple pulled away and left the chamber, and headed for their respected room for a quick nap before dinner.

T.B.C


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognize. Please don't sue.

**Summary: **What if there was a different reason for Salazar leaving? Hermione and Severus are swept up in a story of love, betrayal and mistakes. Can the two of them correct a mistake that Helga and Godric made or are they doomed to suffer the same fate as Rowena and Salazar? R/R

**Chapter 7**

"You guys have fun," Hermione smiled as she hugged Harry and Ron.

"You too. Try not to study too hard," Ron said.

"I won't," Hermione nodded.

She stood at the castle doors and waved as Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Susan climbed into one of the carriages to take them to the train station. As the carriage pulled away, she turned and re-entered the castle.

It had been a week since she had received Rowena's memories. Since then, she had been sorting through Rowena's memories and doing some thinking of her own about her and Severus. As she entered her rooms, she set to work.

Severus sat before his fireplace reading one of Salazar's journals. As he read about the final fight between Godric and Helga that led to Salazar's departure, his mind was replaying the fight as well.

'_Sweet Merlin. It must have killed Salazar to leave Rowena behind. If it had been me and Hermione, I would have taken her with me come hell or high water,'_ Severus thought as he closed the journal.

At that moment, a school owl appeared and dropped a scroll onto his lap, then flew off. Puzzled, Severus removed the ribbon around the scroll and began reading.

My Darling Severus,

Meet me in our private chamber. (You know which one.) I have a surprise for you, that I hope you're going to love. I'll be waiting.

Love,

Hermione

Intrigued, Severus sat aside the journal and left his rooms. As he made his way to the Chamber of Secrets, he kept wondering what his spirited Gryffindor had in store for him. He opened the inner chamber, hoping to see Hermione, but was disappointed. A cozy fire burned in the fireplace, casting a golden glow over the room.

"Hermione?" he called out.

"In here Severus," she replied from the bed chamber.

He removed his frock coat and draped it over the back of one of the arm chairs. He turned and entered the bedchamber. What he saw caused him to stop dead in his tracks as the door closed behind him.

Candles were lit all around the room along with a roaring fire. Soft, sultry music was playing from a radio running off of magic. What really surprised him was what was on the bed.

Hermione laid propped on several throw pillows wearing a see through sapphire blue negligee. Her beautiful body was on full display for him and him alone. Slowly he approached the plat formed bed and pushed aside the bed curtains.

"Hermione…what…are you sure?" he stuttered.

"Very. Severus, this is what I want more than anything. There's only one problem," she smiled.

"Oh? What's that?" he asked.

"You're way over dressed for this little party," she said saucily.

That's what he needed to hear. With his eyes firmly locked on Hermione, he began to remove his clothes. He watched as her amber eyes grew dark with lust. Finally he was wearing only his boxers.

"Will tonight be your first time?" he asked, hoping it wouldn't be.

"No. From your expression, you seem glad," she smiled.

"Good. That means I don't have to restrain myself," he said as he climbed into the bed with her.

"I don't want you restrained. I want you completely unleashed," she breathed.

He growled as he captured her lips with his. Hermione wrapped her arms around him as he moved over her. She felt her breath being drawn out of her lungs as he kissed her wildly. She rocked her hips against him so he could feel just how ready she was for him.

"Merlin woman. Do you know what you're doing to me?" he sighed.

"I know. Because it's the same thing you do to me," she replied as she caused his boxers to vanish.

He plunged his hard cock deep inside her. Both groaned as they came together. After a moment, Severus began to move within her. Hermione clung to him and rocked her hips against him. She cried out as he began to pound into her. With a ragged breath he grabbed her legs and draped them over his shoulders, penetrating her even deeper.

"Fuck! Yes! Oh god Severus!"

"You like things a bit rough. Don't you?"

"Yes. I'm a…ohhh! Shit! Bit of a masochist!"

"Lucky me,"

Severus pulled out of her. She groaned in protest, only to be flipped onto her hands and knees. As he slammed into her again, he slapped her ass. She simply groaned and thrust back against him. Severus wrapped his hand in her hair and rested his chest against her back. Thrusting harder and faster.

"So good. God Hermione…you're so tight,"

"Severus! Let me…fuck…ride you. Please,"

Severus couldn't deny her. As he pulled out, she clutched her vaginal muscles around his swollen cock. He couldn't wait to see her ride him. He moved to his back as she eagerly climbed astride him. Slowly, she lowered herself onto him.

He felt his cock swell even more at the vision she made. Her honey amber eyes glazed over with lust and love. Her soft curls washing over her smooth, tanned shoulders. To him, she looked like a Valkarie. Riding to do Odin's will.

"You're so beautiful," he groaned.

"Mmm. You look so good like this Severus. Lost in passion," she sighed.

Hermione leaned down and attached her mouth to his neck. She felt him growl as her tongue slid over his throat. Her hands slid up his muscled chest and into his hair, grazing his scalp with her nails.

"Sit up Hermione. Let me see you ride me," he demanded.

She did as he said. Their eyes locked as he grabbed her waist. She sang her siren song as he lifted his hips up as she plunged down, driving him deep into her. Severus watched, mesmerized as she sucked two fingers into her mouth.

Slowly, she slid her fingers down her chest, down the valley between her full breasts, his eyes following them hungrily. He moaned as she found her clit and began fingering it vigorously.

"Yes. Oh Severus,"

"Can you feel me? My hard…throbbing…cock? Sliding deep…into your…wet…tight… pussy?"

"Yes! Ohhh! Please!"

Holding her hips he rolled them over once more. As he tore into her, Hermione continued fingering her clit faster. Her juices flowing out of her, coating her fingers.

"Oh fuck! Hermione! Aaahhh!"

"Severus! Sweet Merlin! Ooohhh!"

Their bodies seized as they came in perfect sync with each other. Severus' come flooding her, causing her to see stars. They clung to each other, kissing fiercely as the last tremors of their climax washed over them.

"Wow. I've never felt anything like that before," she sighed as Severus used wandless magic to scourgify them and the bed.

"Me either. That was amazing. You were amazing," he whispered as he held her tight.

"I could feel Rowena's feelings washing over me," she said.

"I could feel Salazar's as well. I think it brought us closer," he added.

"I love you Severus,"

"And I lover you Hermione,"

They kissed tenderly. Holding one another close as they drifted off to sleep.

At the Burrow, Harry sat at Ron's window watching the stars twinkling like diamonds. He looked over at his best friend snoring away, completely unaware of the events that were currently unfolding around him.

'_I can feel it. Hermione and Snape will be discovered. I only hope Susan and I can correct the mistakes that Godric and Helga made,' _ Harry thought.

He sighed as he picked up one of Godric's journals and turned to an entry Harry had marked.

April 6th

It has been twenty years since I last heard anything on Salazar. Rowena is becoming more and more distant as of late. I fear she grows weary of living here at Hogwarts without Salazar.

Did Helga and I make the right decision regarding Rowena and Salazar all those years ago? I like to think we did, but the words Rowena said to me nearly twenty-five years ago when I confronted her about their relationship, keep echoing in my mind

"You're just jealous because you haven't found love like the kind Salazar and I have,"

I have since found that kind of love, as has Helga. Were we wrong?

Harry closed the journal and looked back at the stars. "Yes Godric, you and Helga were wrong,"

T.B.C


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognize. Please don't sue.

**Summary: **What if there was a different reason for Salazar leaving? Hermione and Severus are swept up in a story of love, betrayal and mistakes. Can the two of them correct a mistake that Helga and Godric made or are they doomed to suffer the same fate as Rowena and Salazar? R/R

**Chapter 8**

All through the Christmas holidays, Hermione and Severus stayed in the Chambers that Salazar built for him and Rowena. On Christmas day, Hermione received gifts from her friends. Severus had given her a beautiful sapphire, diamond and emerald necklace. The three jewels were set in a pendant of sterling silver. The pendent showed a rose. The diamonds made up the petals, the emeralds the stem, and four sapphires arched over the rose. Hermione had given Severus a sterling silver pocket watch with the Slytherin crest inlaid on the front.

"Listen to this Hermione. 'Today my beloved Rowena was laid to rest. I came to the funeral and was surprised at Helga and Godric's reaction. Instead of telling me to leave, they sat me right in front.

"Godric had her interned beneath her favorite oak tree. She looked as beautiful as ever. I saw that Helga had placed the engagement ring I had given Rowena where it belonged. On Rowena's left ring finger. Tonight I shall join my beloved. I know one day we will be reunited in the future. I have spent the last forty years away from her. I even married. My wife knows nothing of Rowena, nor Rowena about my wife. That secret will die with me tonight," Severus read.

"How sad. How could he marry another when his heart belonged to Rowena?" Hermione asked sadly.

"I don't know. Salazar never said why he married someone else. As a matter of fact, he never mentioned his wife in any of his journals," he replied.

Hermione just shook her head as she stood up and walked over to tend the fire. She sighed as she felt Severus slide his arms around her waist. She leaned back against his chest.

"Tomorrow we have to go back to normal," she said quietly.

"I know. I've been trying not to think about it," he sighed.

"I don't think I can do this,"

"Do what Hermione?"

"This. Hiding our relationship. Salazar and Rowena did and look what happened to them. They were forced apart by the very people who should have been happy for them and supported them,"

Severus turned her around and wrapped her in his strong embrace. Hermione buried her face in his chest, tears sliding down her cheeks. Severus didn't know how to comfort her. She had voiced the fear that had been clutching at his heart. Fear of him and Hermione being separated.

"It will work out my love. It just has to," he whispered as he laid his cheek against her hair.

The next day was the hardest for Hermione and Severus. For the past two weeks they had lived together without fear of discovery. Now, they had to go back pretending they were only teacher and student.

"Severus, what's wrong?" Albus asked at dinner.

"You know what's wrong," Severus hissed.

"I see. After dinner, come to my office," Albus ordered.

Severus nodded. He looked down at the Gryffindor table where Hermione sat talking with her friends. He only hoped that if Harry and Susan Bones were in fact the reincarnations of Godric and Helga, they were more open minded than their house founders.

"We missed you at the Burrow," Ron said.

"I missed you guys too, but I wanted to take advantage of having the library to myself," Hermione replied.

"Well, thanks for the gifts. I loved that sweater," Ginny smiled.

"You're welcome and thanks for my gifts. I loved them," Hermione nodded.

"Hey! Where did you get that?" Ron asked.

Hermione looked at where he was pointing. It was the necklace Severus had given her. She froze, but luckily Susan came walking up and took over the situation.

"From Harry and I. I saw it in that jewelry store in Hogsmeade," Susan answered, giving Hermione a soft smile.

"Yeah, we both thought it was perfect for Hermione. After all, her birthstone is a sapphire, her mum's was a diamond, and her dad's was an emerald. We felt it would be like always having a piece of her parents with her," Harry added.

'Thank you,' Hermione mouthed. Hermione's parents had been killed by Death Eaters the previous year, so Harry and Susan's story worked perfectly.

That evening after dinner, Severus sat with Albus and Minerva. Over the holidays, Minerva had finally come around. She saw that Severus and Hermione truly did belong together.

"My boy, I know this is difficult…" Albus started.

"You don't know anything Albus. I don't know how Hermione and I are going to get through this. Hell, I don't know how Salazar and Rowena managed to do it for so long," Severus said.

"Don't you and Hermione have their memories? How did they do it?" Minerva asked.

"We do Minerva, but it was easier for them. They were both professors. Hermione is still my student, even if she is of age," Severus sighed.

"I still don't understand. What was wrong about Rowena and Salazar being together?" Minerva questioned.

"I can only tell you what I remember and from what I've read in their journals. Godric and Helga felt they would be unable to perform their responsibilities as Professors. You know being unbiased with the students due to their involvement with one another. During one argument however, Godric and Helga voiced their concerns of a child from Salazar and Rowena. Rowena and Salazar were two of the most powerful wizards of the time. Can you imagine how powerful any child of theirs would have been?" Severus explained.

"Back then I could see how that would be a frightening thing. At least all you and Hermione have to worry about is the Ministry," Albus said.

"Oh is that all? Gee, no big deal," Severus replied with a roll of his eyes.

"Everything will work out Severus. After all, you and Hermione are pretty brilliant and powerful in your own right," Minerva reassured him.

Severus simply nodded his head in thanks. He bid Albus and Minerva good night and left. The couple watched him leave, both hoping that history wouldn't end up repeating itself with Hermione and Severus.

_Salazar stood at the foot of Rowena's grave. Beside him stood Helga and Godric. Both looking on somberly._

"_Please Salazar, she wouldn't want this," Helga pleaded._

"_I can't be parted from her any longer. I have already betrayed her by marrying Gwendolyn. I only hope Rowena can forgive me. I can't live without my beloved Rowena," Salazar said as he pulled out a vial from his pocket._

"_I'll bury you beside her. What do I tell your wife?" Godric asked quietly._

"_Tell her…tell her I died on the journey back. That in my grief I fell off my broom and that I'm buried beside my best friend," Salazar answered._

_Godric nodded. Helga let out a sob and turned away. She couldn't watch another friend die. Godric patted Salazar's shoulder then walked away to give Salazar some privacy. Salazar looked down at the fresh grave._

"_My darling Rowena. I'm so sorry for betraying your love and trust by marrying another. I love you even now. Please forgive me. I'll be seeing you soon," Salazar whispered._

_He uncorked the vial. As he placed the vial to his lips, a solitary tear slid down his cheek. The poison began working immediately. Within minutes, he fell on top of Rowena's grave. Dead._

Harry and Susan woke up with a start, neither knowing the other had just had the same dream. Both laid in their dorms, shaken at what their dreams had shown them. The couple prayed Salazar and Rowena's fate would not be the fate of Hermione and Severus.

"_She's lucky Salazar. If she were any further along, you may very well have lost Rowena as well," the healer said._

"_Merlin. I didn't even know she was pregnant," Salazar sighed._

"_I don't think she did either. She needs rest for a week or so. She'll be good as new physically by then," the healer instructed._

"_Will she still be able to have children?" Salazar questioned._

"_Yes. I wouldn't recommend trying right away though. Her body needs time," the healer answered._

"_Of course. Thank you my friend," Salazar said as he shook the healer's hand._

_After the healer left, Salazar entered Rowena's bedroom. He was glad it was summer. The students were gone, along with Helga and Godric. He found Rowena laying in bed, resting._

"_Rowena," he said softly._

"_Oh Salazar," she smiled weakly._

_He walked to her bed and sat next to her. He took her hand in his and kissed it tenderly. Rowena placed her hand on his cheek. _

"_I'm sorry love," she sighed._

"_Sshh. Don't worry about it now. The healer said you need rest for the next week or so. He also said you can still have children in the future," he replied._

"_Well that's good news. Considering you're the only man I want to be the father of my children," she smiled._

"_Then we will begin practicing once you're feeling up to it," he chuckled._

"_Lay with me. I need to feel you holding me. Please," she requested._

_Salazar kicked off his shoes and removed his shirt and climbed into the bed with her. He carefully pulled her into his arms. Rowena rested her head against his chest, directly over his heart._

"_I love you Salazar,"_

"_And I love you Rowena,"_

Severus sat up gasping and covered in a cold sweat. He couldn't believe what he had just seen. Rowena had lost her and Salazar's baby. Then it hit him like a raging herd of hippogriffs.

"Oh god. I didn't cast a contraceptive spell," he gasped.

"Severus? What are you doing here?" Hermione asked as Severus brushed past her into her sitting room.

"I just had a dream of Rowena and Salazar. She had lost their child. Over the holidays, I didn't use a contraceptive spell," he explained.

"Severus, calm down. I'm taking one of Madame Pomfrey's contraceptive potions. I've been taking it for the past three years. It alleviates my cramps," she said, a smile tugging at her lips.

"Thank Merlin. Don't get me wrong, I would love for you to be the mother of my children one day, just not now," he sighed.

"I agree. Now, as much as I would love for you to stay, you had better leave," she smiled.

Hermione walked him to her door. As he stepped out into the hall, he turned, pulled her into his arms, and kissed her passionately. Both were so engrossed in each other, that they failed to see Pansy and Draco hidden in the shadows.

"Time to get rid of the mudblood and the traitor once and for all," Pansy smiled twistedly, while Draco looked concerned.

T.B.C


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognize. Please don't sue.

**Summary: **What if there was a different reason for Salazar leaving? Hermione and Severus are swept up in a story of love, betrayal and mistakes. Can the two of them correct a mistake that Helga and Godric made or are they doomed to suffer the same fate as Rowena and Salazar? R/R

**Chapter 9**

A week later, shit hit the fan. At dinner, the school governors entered the Great Hall and marched right up to the staff table, with Lucius in the lead.

"Albus, we need to speak with you and Minerva. Immediately," Lucius said.

"Of course. Let us adjourn to my office," Albus nodded as he and Minerva stood up.

As Albus and Minerva led the twelve governors away, Severus and Hermione's eyes locked. They knew that things had begun. Harry and Susan too shared a similar worried look.

"It has come to our attention that Severus Snape has become involved with your Head Girl, Hermione Granger. We received a letter from a Miss Pansy Parkinson. She saw Professor Snape and Miss Granger kissing at her door. It appears Professor Snape was exiting Miss Granger's rooms late in the evening," Governor Phillips explained.

"How did Miss Parkinson even see this?" Albus asked.

"She was coming from the infirmary with Mr. Draco Malfoy," Governor Masters answered.

"Have you confirmed their story about being in the infirmary?" Minerva demanded.

"Yes Minerva. Madame Pomfrey had confirmed both Draco and Pansy were in the infirmary for upset stomachs from some sweets they had gotten off of Crabbe and Goyle," Lucius replied.

"Well, what does this have to do with the Board of Governors? There are no laws against as student and teacher being romantically involved, so long as the student is of age," Albus inquired.

"Severus Snape is a confirmed Death Eater. Yes he did turn spy during the war, but this is a cause for concern," Phillips stated.

"What? This is ridiculous," Minerva huffed.

"We're sorry for this Minerva, but Minister Fudge wants us to investigate this," Lucius said sadly.

Hermione paced her sitting room. When she saw the governors, her heart dropped. She turned when she saw her door swing open. In walked Harry and Susan. Before Hermione could speak, they began explaining about their dreams. Once done, Hermione spoke.

"So, you two are Godric and Helga. That means you know about Rowena and Salazar, as well as Severus and I?"

"Yes, but unlike our past selves, we see no reason why you and Professor Snape shouldn't be together," Susan answered.

"Thanks for your support, but I don't think the governors will feel that way," Hermione sighed.

"No matter what the governors say, I'll, or rather we will help. Even if it means sneaking you and Professor Snape out of Hogwarts," Harry said while Susan nodded.

The next morning things got worse. Rita Skeeter caught wind of why the governors were at Hogwarts and ran with the story. By the end of Breakfast, students and teachers alike knew about Hermione and Severus. This caused the house rivalries to grow even more.

"How could you? He's a Slytherin and a Death Eater," Ron hissed.

"Don't start Ron," Hermione pleaded.

"I can't believe you. Fraternizing with Slytherins. I bet that's how you got your grades isn't it?" Ron said.

"That's enough Ron," Harry stated as he saw the tears form in Hermione's eyes.

"You're defending her!" Ron exclaimed.

"You're damned right I am!" Harry yelled.

Hermione jumped to her feet and hurried from the Great Hall. As she walked out of the hall, she could hear the whispers. Many people saying the same thing Ron had about her grades. Some saying that wasn't possible. The rest unsure of what to believe. On auto pilot, she headed for the Chamber of Secrets.

Severus watched Hermione hurry from the hall. Like her, he too was getting flack from the other Professors. Like the students, the professors were divided on the issue.

"She's your student Severus. How could you?" Professor Sinstra asked.

"They broke no rules Aurora. Lay off," Poppy said.

"Poppy's right. Leave them alone," Hagrid added.

"If you busy bodies will excuse me. I have a class to teach in twenty minutes," Severus replied calmly as he got to his feet.

As Severus headed for his classroom, his thoughts swirled around Hermione. He hoped she would be able to persevere. He sighed as he walked into his classroom. He would be teaching Hermione's class after lunch and the governors would be present to observe the class.

Hermione had a free period right after breakfast, so she stayed in her and Severus' chamber. She spent the first fifteen minutes crying about the things Ron and the other students were saying about her.

"Okay, I can't let them get to me. Severus and I didn't break any rule. I bet Fudge is just looking for a scapegoat. Well, they're not going to get Severus or me," she said determinedly.

She got to her feet and headed for the bathroom to wash her face. Ten minutes later she entered her suite and gathered her bookbag. She would enter her classes with her head held high and fight to keep Severus.

Throughout the day, the students, professors, and governors watched Hermione and Severus. Then came the moment of truth: Potions Class. The governors sat in the back of the classroom and began observing.

"Today we will be brewing the Draught of Peace potion. This potion will take two classes to complete. You need to pay close attention to your potion or else someone can get seriously hurt if this potion were to explode. You have two hours to get as you can. Begin," Severus instructed.

The students began at once. They knew better than to not follow Severus' orders. As 7th years, the potions they brewed were more dangerous if they didn't follow the instructions to the letter. As Severus walked through the rows examining the student's progress, the governors watched. They were surprised that Severus didn't show Hermione any special treatment.

"You would figure he would show her favoritism," Phillips whispered.

"That's not his style," Lucius said.

"What do you mean?" Masters asked.

"Severus Snape is a very private person. He would have kept their relationship away from prying eyes," Lucius answered.

The remaining governors, except for Phillips and Masters, took Lucius's words into consideration. After the war, Lucius had done a complete 180. He was now a better governor, but more importantly, a better husband, father, and person.

"We shall know more at the end of the week after we speak to Professor Snape and Miss Granger privately," Phillips stated.

'_I can't let them do this. Severus deserves happiness. If he has found it in Miss Granger, than I'll see to it that they remain happy,'_ Lucius thought.

T.B.C


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognize. Please don't sue.

**Summary: **What if there was a different reason for Salazar leaving? Hermione and Severus are swept up in a story of love, betrayal and mistakes. Can the two of them correct a mistake that Helga and Godric made or are they doomed to suffer the same fate as Rowena and Salazar? R/R

**Chapter 10**

"Albus, what do we do? The school is completely divided. There are those who support Hermione and Severus, and those who don't," Minerva sighed.

"I know Minerva. However, all we can do is stand back and let Severus, Hermione, Harry, and Susan handle this. After all, they are the ones who can fix the mistake of the founders," Albus said.

"What if it's not enough? What if the mistake of the founders repeats itself?" Minerva asked worriedly.

"I don't know. I just don't know," Albus replied.

Draco paced the Astronomy Tower. During his suspension, he and his father had a long heart-to-heart talk. Lucius helped Draco see that his vision of the magical world was wrong. Since returning to the school, Draco too had changed. As he paced, he replayed the heated argument that had erupted the evening Rita's story had been printed.

_*Flashback*_

"_Looks like the traitor an the mudblood will be getting theirs," Pansy smiled._

"_Shut up Parkinson," Millicent said._

"_What?" Pansy asked in shock._

"_I said shut up. This whole Purebloods are superior to everyone else is pure bullshit," Millicent replied._

"_Millicent is right. It's that mind set that led to this war in the first place," Blaise added._

"_They're right. Voldemort himself wasn't even a pureblood, but a half-blood. It's because of people like him and you Pansy, that Hogwarts is so divided," Draco stated._

"_Traitors. All of you. The house of Slytherin was based on Purebloods are better," Pansy hissed._

"_Was it? All we know about Salazar Slytherin is what we've been told. What if the stories were wrong?" Crabbe asked._

"_Crabbe's right Pansy. The school needs to be united. If Snape and Hermione Granger are proof that unity can be found despite what the Wizarding World says, then I stand behind them," a sixth year named Laurel Winchester said._

_* End Flashback*_

Draco was brought out of his memories by the sound of the door opening. He turned as Harry and Susan entered the tower.

"Thank you for meeting with me," Draco smiled.

"Your note said you wanted to help Hermione," Harry said.

"Yes. Somehow, this whole mess feels familiar. I want you two to tell Hermione that all of Slytherin house, with the exception of Pansy, are behind her and Professor Snape," Draco replied.

"According to the article, you were with Pansy. How do we know you're not setting them up?" Susan asked.

"I'm not. I didn't want to alert the Ministry. I even told Pansy not to send that letter. My father helped me see that Hogwarts isn't just for purebloods. Snape and Hermione have found not only unity, but love despite them being from rival houses and the school being divided. I want to help them. I feel in my gut that they can unify the school," Draco explained.

"Susan, doesn't he look like the assistant?" Harry questioned.

"Oh my god. You're right, he does," Susan gasped.

"Assistant? What are you talking about?" Draco inquired, confused.

"You better get comfortable, this could take a while," Harry smiled.

Down in the dungeons, Severus paced as he finished telling Lucius everything that had drawn him and Hermione together. Severus even showed his friend the journals of Salazar's and two of Rowena's he had borrowed from Hermione.

"Merlin's beard," Lucius sighed as he closed Rowena's journal.

"I know this sounds crazy Lucius, but it's true. All of it," Severus said.

"I believe you old friend. My god, this explains a lot. When the Chamber of Secrets myth was started, it must have meant you. Voldemort must have heard the myth and the rest is history. What I want to know, is who added the part about the monster?" Lucius asked.

"That would be Rowena. She didn't want Godric and Helga finding out what the Chamber of Secrets really was. After all, the chamber was special to her and Salazar," Severus answered.

"In the morning I will send for Fudge. The truth needs to be told. I just hope the journals will be enough," Lucius said.

"So do I. You may want to speak to Mr. Potter and Miss Bones. Especially considering they are Godric and Helga reincarnated," Severus replied.

"I will. For now, use this and go see Hermione. Just be back here before dawn," Lucius smiled as he handed Severus his invisibility cloak.

"Thank you," Severus said with a grateful smile.

Hermione laid in bed reading one of Salazar's journals she had borrowed from Severus when she saw her bedroom door open. She looked up and gasped at seeing Severus standing there. He smiled as the door closed behind him.

"Severus, what are you doing here?" she asked in shock.

"Lucius sent me. I told him everything. He's going to do everything he can to help us. Tomorrow he will send for Fudge and show him the journals of Salazar," Severus explained as he approached the bed.

"Let's hope it works. Harry and Susan have already showed their support and have offered to help us sneak out of the school if we have to," she said.

"We can worry about that in the morning," he smirked.

Hermione smiled. She placed the journal on her nightstand and moved over so Severus could climb into the bed. With a snap of his fingers, Severus caused his clothes, shoes, and Hermione's nightgown to vanish.

"I've missed you Severus,"

"God I've missed you Hermione,"

Their lips met. The second their lips touched, the dam holding their passion at bay, crumbled. Hermione wrapped her arms and legs tightly around him. Severus growled as he felt how wet she was. With no warning, he slowly slid his hard cock into her.

Hermione moaned as she felt every inch of him slide into her. After nearly two weeks of not having him, she felt her body come alive as he bottomed out. God, he was like a drug to her.

"Severus," she gasped.

"God Hermione. You feel like heaven," he whispered.

Severus began suckling her neck as he started thrusting into her. She arched into him, grinding her hips into his, driving him deeper.

"As much as I want this to last, I can't Hermione,"

"Me either. Don't hold back. Fuck me now. We have all night. God I need you…make me come,"

Severus grabbed her shoulders for leverage and went to town. Hermione's cries of passion mingled with his, echoed off the walls. She ran her nails down his back, leaving red whelps in their wake as she wrapped her legs tightly around his chest.

"Oh Severus! Yes!"

"Hermione! Fuck!"

In a surprise move, Hermione used her weight and managed to roll them over. Severus tossed his head back against the pillows as his beloved took control. From her new position, she could feel him penetrating her even deeper. As she came down on his cock, she twirled her hips and clenched her vaginal muscles. Severus groaned as he held her hips, thrusting his up to meet hers.

"I'm so close," she sighed.

"Me too. Ohhh. Let's come together," he growled.

Hermione leaned foreword and captured his lips in a bruising kiss. Severus could feel them both reaching their peak. He rolled them over once more and pounded into her with renewed vigor. Within moments, they exploded.

"Aaahhh! Yessssss!"

"Severus! Oooohhhh!"

They lay trembling and gasping for air. Several minutes later, Severus rolled onto his back and pulled Hermione into his arms. Hermione used wandless magic to scourgify them and the bed.

"When do you have to leave?" she asked.

"I need to be back in my chambers before dawn," he answered.

"Then let's grab a quick nap. I don't plan on wasting our time," she said with a promising smile.

Severus nodded. He extinguished the candles, kissed her softly, and the pair drifted off to sleep. Both hoping the dawn would bring them a chance at a bright future. Together.

T.B.C 


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognize. Please don't sue.

**Summary: **What if there was a different reason for Salazar leaving? Hermione and Severus are swept up in a story of love, betrayal and mistakes. Can the two of them correct a mistake that Helga and Godric made or are they doomed to suffer the same fate as Rowena and Salazar? R/R

**Chapter 11**

When Hermione entered the Great Hall for breakfast, she could feel something was different. She had awakened with the strangest feeling. A feeling that there was someone inside her body wanting to break free. The students and Professors were all gathered in the hall. Fudge, Rita Skeeter, and the governors were seated at the staff table. Fudge looked rather smug. Hermione held her head high as she sat at Gryffindor table with Harry.

"Um, Hermione," Ron said sheepishly.

"Yes?" Hermione asked.

"I'm…I'm sorry. I guess I over reacted. Like always. Harry helped me realize I was a complete jerk. If you want to see Snape, that's your choice. I'll support you and wish you two the best of luck," Ron replied.

"Well, I guess I can forgive you," Hermione smiled.

Ron returned the smile as she leaned over and hugged him. The rest of Gryffindor began giving their support as well. Apparently, Harry and Ginny had given the house one hell of a speech the night before that made them reevaluate their feelings.

"May I have everyone's attention," Albus said. The hall fell silent. "The Minister has something he wishes to address," he stated with an angry expression.

Fudge go to his feet. "Thank you Albus. Now, everyone here knows that there is an investigation going on involving Professor Severus Snape and Head Girl, Hermione Granger. I see no reason to keep you out of the loop.

"I have been given some rather…outlandish evidence that supposedly explains how this inappropriate affair began. After looking over the evidence, I feel it is nothing more than a well or castrated hoax.

"I have come to a decision. At the conclusion of breakfast, Professor Snape will be taken to the Ministry where he will be tried by the Wizengamot. As for Miss Granger, she will be allowed to continue her studies, seeing as how she was obviously manipulated by Professor Snape,"

The hall erupted, but not in Fudge's favor. The students from all four houses began yelling in protest, along with the professors. Fudge suddenly looked very scared. He reminded Hermione of a deer caught in headlights.

Suddenly, four bright lights filled the hall, causing the room to fall silent. The lights were surrounding Harry, Hermione, Severus, and Susan. Harry was engulfed in red, Hermione in blue, Severus in green and Susan in yellow. The four of them were lifted into the air and floated to the center of the hall. The students backed away in shock.

As the lights faded, they began to take on a human form. Hermione, Severus, Harry, and Susan blinked their eyes as if coming out of some kind of trance and gasped. Standing in front of them were none other than Godric, Helga, Rowena, and Salazar.

"You pathetic wizard. You are making a foolhardy and completely boneheaded mistake," Godric growled at Fudge.

"You were given proof of what was happening and you just dismiss it. No wonder you are going to go down in history as the worst Minister of Magic in all of Britain," Helga added.

"How are you here?" Albus asked.

"We are here because this idiot was about to repeat history," Salazar said.

"We can no longer allow Hogwarts to suffer for our mistakes. Helga and I were wrong in keeping Salazar and Rowena apart. That one event caused a chain reaction that has led to this. Voldemort, the war, all of it," Godric explained.

"Why did you choose me and Hermione?" Severus questioned as he pulled Hermione into his arms.

"Because you reminded Salazar and I of us when we fell in love, Plus the two of you are perhaps more powerful than us. If anyone could unify this school, it is you," Rowena smiled.

"And Harry and I?" Susan added.

"As mine and Helga's heirs, Hermione and Severus would need your loyalty to help correct our mistake," Helga answered.

"This…this is impossible! The founders are dead!" Fudge yelled.

"You are a fool. You refuse to see the truth even when it's staring you in the face. It's time for change Fudge. Not just at Hogwarts, but at the Ministry as well," Lucius hissed.

And so, the spirits of the founders not only told the true story, but showed it as well. Once the truth was told, the founders faced the two couples before them.

"You four are everything we could have hoped for. Now that our job is done, yours must now begin," Godric said.

"Remember the values in which Hogwarts was founded, Helga smiled.

"Severus, you have a wonderful gift. Cherish her. There is nothing more worth living for than the love of your soul mate," Salazar stated to Severus, who smiled down at Hermione.

"Hermione, just as you complete Severus, he completes you. Love him and stand by him. The love you share is unbreakable," Rowena beamed.

Hermione nodded as she laid her head against Severus's chest. With a bow, the four founders began glowing. The four lights once more surrounded Hermione, Severus, Susan, and Harry, then faded.

"Looks like you're going to have some things to answer for. Both of you," Albus said to Fudge and Rita. The two stood in complete shock at what they had just seen and heard.

Everyone was now staring at Severus and Hermione, waiting to see what they would do. Severus looked around at the sea of faces, watching him and Hermione.

"Oh what the hell," he sighed.

He then swept Hermione into his arms and kissed her passionately. The hall filled with a roar of applause and cat calls.

"Marry me," Severus said once they parted for air.

"Yes," Hermione beamed.

The applause started all over again as the newly engaged couple kissed once more. Albus looked down at the couple with a bright smile. "Now that's a fitting ending,"

"No Albus, a fitting beginning," Lucius added.

T.B.C


	13. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognize. Please don't sue.

**Summary: **What if there was a different reason for Salazar leaving? Hermione and Severus are swept up in a story of love, betrayal and mistakes. Can the two of them correct a mistake that Helga and Godric made or are they doomed to suffer the same fate as Rowena and Salazar? R/R

**Epilogue**

Hermione stood at the nursery door. She smiled as she watched her and Severus' two month old twins, appropriately named Rowena and Salazar, sleep. She sighed as she felt her husband's arms slide around her waist.

"We should go to bed ourselves, They will be waking up in about eight hours," he whispered.

"I still can't believe how blessed we are," she said.

"I know what you mean. Come on love, let's get some rest," he nodded.

It had been ten years since the truth about the founders had come out. For once in her career, Rita Skeeter told the story word for word as it happened. A month later, Fudge was forced out of office. Lucius was appointed the new Minister of Magic. One of the first changes Lucius made, was the appointment of three new governors. Masters and Phillips were removed and Arthur, Remus, and Sirius were put on the board.

Remus and Sirius had surprised the everyone by voicing their full support for Hermione and Severus. A month after graduation, Severus and Hermione were married in the largest wedding the wizarding world had seen in over a century. As Hermione went through her apprenticeship to be a Potions Mistress, she helped Severus not only write a book about Salazar and Rowena's romance, but also make significant changes at Hogwarts.

"Harry flooed and invited us to dinner on Sunday. I told him we'd be there," Severus said as he and Hermione dressed for bed.

"Good. We haven't seen them since the twins were born," Hermione replied.

"Draco's getting married,"

"Oh? To who?"

"Ginny Weasley of all people,"

Hermione chuckled as they climbed into bed. Five years after they were married, Harry and Susan were married and took over running Hogwarts when Albus and Minerva retired. That was the year Severus resigned from teaching. He and Hermione now ran one of the most successful Apothecaries in the world.

"I love you Hermione. Everyday, that love grows stronger," he whispered as he pulled her into his arms.

"I love you too Severus. Everyday I think God that I have you and now our beautiful twins. I couldn't have asked for a more perfect life," she sighed.

As they drifted off to sleep, a blue and green light glimmered softly at the foot of their bed. Rowena and Salazar held one another as they looked on at the sleeping couple. Their souls and the souls of Godric and Helga finally at rest.

**The End!**


End file.
